Teasers
Teasers are small, cryptic hints about the next game in the Dark Parables series. Almost every game contains a short video clip teaser at the very end, and most of the games also include smaller hints seen through regular gameplay - particularly near the final climax of the game. Later in the series, each game began coming with a wallpaper teaser, as well. Often, teasers remain cryptic or unconfirmed until the release of the next game - and sometimes the teasers prove to be entirely inaccurate due to changes that occurred in the next game's development. Curse of Briar Rose * We see a Carrier Pigeon perched in the window of the room Briar Rose is slumbering in. This pigeon was sent by Prince James, the main character of the next game. * Briar Rose tells us at the end of the game that we must now lift a curse from the Frog Prince - one of the main objectives of the next game. She also says we must save the world from being submerged in water. This teaser proved to be inaccurate, as the next game does not deal with water at all. * The Secret Room, seen only on the second play through the game, contains a statue of the Frog Prince. * Spindle Room Secrets introduces us to the fact that Briar Rose has a sister. This sister, Princess Ivy, plays a large role in the events of the next game. Briar and crown.jpg|Briar Rose Speaks of the Next Case Cobr-arc-frog-statue.jpg|Statue of Frog Prince The Exiled Prince * All of the references to Snow White in this game can be considered teasers for the next game - as she turns out to play a very large role in it. * In Prince James' cottage devoted to Snow White, there is a hidden room with mirrors. One of these mirrors has a face inside of it and appears to be trying to tell us something - clues to the importance of the Magic Mirrors in the next game. * At the end of the game, we find snow inside James' cabin and Marie tells us of a woman who stared at her with an ice cold gaze and spoke of a Snowfall Kingdom. The woman appears to be Snow White. These things are all teasers for the next game and its main antagonist - the Snow Queen. * On the second play through the game, the player can access a portrait room with paintings of each of James' wives. The portrait of Snow White is frozen over and encased in solid ice, alluding to her connection with coldness. A hazy blue illusion of her also appears in this room. * At several points in the main game, the Detective (and the player) spies crows or ravens watching their every move. These crows have glowing blue eyes. In Rise of the Snow Queen we see this same crow (or a similar specimen) again upon our first sighting of the Snow Queen herself. * The bonus game, The Frozen Lair, is basically one huge teaser for the next game. We see a lot of ice and snow inside the Lair, as well as further evidence of Snow White and proof that she is still alive. * Inside Snow White's locked keepsake box in The Frozen Lair, we find her diary and a Mirror Shard, alluding to the importance of the False Mirror Shards seen in the next game. * During The Frozen Lair, we see a portrait of Snow White frost over and transform into the Snow Queen. This teaser is marginally inaccurate, as the Snow Queen pictured is not the final appearance of the character seen in Rise of the Snow Queen. * In The Frozen Lair, we open and enter a portal to the Snowfall Kingdom, the location of the next game. Snow mirror.jpg|The Speaking Mirror Chancellor & snow.jpg|Marie's Encounter Portrait Room.png|Frozen Over Portrait Spirit.jpg|Illusion of Snow White Mirror shard.jpg|A Mirror Shard Snow queen portrait.jpg|The Snow Queen Frozen portal.jpg|Portal to Snowfall Kingdom Rise of the Snow Queen * At the end of the standard game, we see a teaser displayed in the Mirror Room. In this vision, we see a Red Riding Hood Sister, surrounded by Mist Wolves - both teasers for the next game. The location of the teaser also hints that a Magic Mirror will play a role (though small) in the game. Mirror room.jpg|The Mirage Room Rise dark rrh.jpg|Dark Red Riding Hood Sister The Red Riding Hood Sisters * In the Mist Kingdom palace's treasure room, we find a Glass Slipper display with etchings related to Cinderella, Glass Slippers and Cinderella both feature in the next game. * In the Fabled Land, we find a Pumpkin Coach near the Altar. Entering the Altar room while the Fabled Land is collapsing shows the player a figure in a white ballgown running up the staircase to the glass palace beyond. Both of these are teasers for the next game, which is devoted to Cinderella. * The teaser video at the end of the game focuses on the Pumpkin Coach found in the Fabled Land. A hand in a white glove reaches out, then a grayish foot clad in a glass slipper steps out onto the ground with a stomp. The carriage and glass slipper allude to Cinderella, the main subject of the next game. The gray skin tone of the foot is a teaser for Amelia, the main antagonist of the next game, who took on a gray hue when she turned evil. * We visit the Mist Kingdom's treasure room again in the bonus game, where we get a closer look at the base of the Glass Slipper display and see more references to Cinderella. Rrs glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper Inventory Item Mist glass display.jpg|Glass Slipper Display Fabled cinderella.jpg|The Pumpkin Coach and Castle Fabled glass palace.jpg|Cinderella Running Dp5 teaser 2.jpg|A Foot Steps Out The Final Cinderella * In the Mirror World, we find a bag of Beanstalk Beans. When planted, they grow a large beanstalk that we use to bridge a gap we need to cross. This is a hint to beanstalks playing a role in the next game. * We find a book telling the story a Crooked Man and a Crooked Cat in Geppetto's secret room. There's also finely carved figures of the cat and the man from the tale. These are teasers for a spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. * Near the end of the game, we find the remnants of a beanstalk that was chopped down. We also see the Sky Kingdom floating in the sky above it. These things allude to Jack and the Beanstalk, the tale that will be visited in the next game. We also see giant footprints on the ground next to the beanstalk - however, this teaser proved to be inaccurate, as Jack and the Sky Kingdom does not have any giants in it. * The teaser clip at the end of the game features a quick trip up the beanstalk we saw earlier, culminating in our first close-up glimpse of the Sky Kingdom. Geppetto crooked.jpg|Cursery Teasers Final beanstalk.jpg|The Beanstalk Sky teaser.jpg|The Sky Kingdom Jack and the Sky Kingdom * There are teasers throughout the game relating to Rumpelstiltskin and the tale of The Miller's Daughter. These characters feature in the bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. * In the Sky Kingdom castle, we find a locked door that leads to a tall tower with long hair hanging down to the ground from a high window. When clicked on, the text reads, "Someone with long, golden hair lives in this tower. I wonder..." There are also Bellflowers all around the base of the tower. These are all teasers for the next game. * There is a Nightbloom flower in Prince Julian's art gallery. It emits poison and needs to be covered with a glass before the Detective can proceed. This is a teaser for the dangerous Nightblooms in the next game. * After the game's conclusion, we see a teaser clip of Rapunzel in her tower, her long hair flowing down from the window. Belladonna can just barely be made out in the background, behind Rapunzel. * There is a wallpaper in the bonus extras that shows the tower with Rapunzel's hair hanging out of it. This is the first wallpaper teaser in the Dark Parables series. Doorway to rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel's Hair in Doorway Jack-hidden-tower.jpg|The Tower Rapunzel1.PNG|Rapunzel in Teaser Video Rapunzel wallpaper.png|Teaser Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel * The Three Artifacts of Floralia are kept in an underground aquarium room. A teaser clip at the end of the game takes us through this aquarium to get our first glimpse of the Kingdom of Prasino, the location of the next game. Dp8 teaser.jpg|Image from Teaser Video The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * A garden at the end of the game contains a statue of The Beast holding an Hourglass. Beauty and the Beast is one of the tales explored in the next game, and the Hourglass is a Sandman's Hourglass, an important object in the next game. * A teaser wallpaper depicts Mab holding a glowing Hourglass. This wallpaper is one of the most cryptic teasers in the Dark Parables franchise, as it was quietly hidden in the wallpapers and showed a character and an object that did not have immediate and obvious ties to any particular fairytales. Sea goddess secret garden.jpg|The Beast DP wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper Queen of Sands * The Montafleur Clock Tower contains a workshop full of schematics and parts used to make Golden Bears, a major component in the next game. This workshop obviously belonged to Ewan Warwick, the creator of the Bears and a character we meet in the next game. The teasers of Ewan imply he is dead, which is not accurate. * Near the end of the game, a Goldilocks Doll is found in a hidden cache - and used to complete a set of Goldilocks and the Three Bears dolls. The bear dolls in the set are all Golden Bears and are accurate to their appearance in the next game. However, the doll of Goldilocks is mildly inaccurate, as it does not resemble Leda. * The teaser video at the end of the game depicts a table full of food with Leda (as a little girl) at the end of it, eating a bowl of porridge. The spoon Leda is holding turns to gold in her hand, due to her Golden Touch, and she bangs the table in frustration. The video then shows a roaring Golden Bear. * There are two teaser wallpapers with this game. Both depict Golden Bears, but one of them seems to also allude to the opening scene of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, when the Fairytale Detective is knocked off of a cliff by a Silver Stag (not a Golden Bear). Goldilocks doll.jpg|Goldilocks Doll Goldilocks bears display.jpg|Goldilocks and Three Bears DP9 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * A ballerina figure is placed on a music box within the Barsian Palace, unlocking it to reveal an item inside. This figure appears to be wearing a tutu with swan-like wings on it. * The seal locking the Sanctuary at the end of the game is unlocked using two Swan charms - one black and one white. The white swan is slightly smaller than the black one. * The Epilogue of the game ends with, "But one message, received during the feast, could change everything... and a single feather accompanying it might be a sign of a new adventure ahead." * In the teaser video at the end of the game, we see a girl's outstretched arm transform into a swan's wing. The video is accompanied by a Tchaikovsky music piece. * One of the bonus wallpapers available in this game includes an image of a swan and a moonlit lake, a reference to our next adventure. gfs-ballerina-figure.jpg|Ballerina Figure with Wings on Skirt gfs-white-swan-charm.jpg|White Swan Charm gfs-swan-inlay.jpg|Swan Lock DP10 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper Teaser Video Compilation Wiki Member The Sapphire Panda has created a wonderful compilation of all the teaser videos for us: Category:Reference